Jonathan Tallon
Mr. Jonathan "Jon" Tallon-Zzyzwicz is the father of Kearney. He looks similar to his son and grandson, except for his more rude appearance, his beard and his cigar. History He, along with Mr. Jones and Mr. Starbeam, beat up Homer at Moe's Tavern when he asked them about their sons giving Bart his belt back in Moe's Tavern. He was mentioned in "Lisa the Drama Queen" that he had a stroke at one point. In "The Fat and the Furriest", Kearney mentions that he is afraid of paying child support. In "O Brother, Where Bart Thou?" he and his ex-wife met mean the prison and the insane asylum had their annual mixer, showing that he was probably in jail. Personal Life Tallon suggested people of Springfield to stop Nelson for getting written the song on Bocelli in Whacking Day. When Homer sneaks into the power plant at noon, Tallon heads by the security desk to see Larry, the plant's previous security guard. He is shocked to see that Larry has been replaced by Wayne Slater. Homer tells Wayne about how Larry and him used to fist bump, and he then asks Wayne if they can fist bump. Wayne refuses, and a distraught Homer walks over to Lenny and Carl to talk to them. When Bart Simpson took the blame for stealing a tub of perfume, the security guard Tallon took Bart into custody. After a quick chat Homer goes back over to Wayne to try and invite him to Moe's Tavern. Wayne again refuses. At that point the SendEx employee walks up to Wayne's desk and the two fist bump. Shocked, Homer holds his fist up and states "as God is my witness, this fist will be bumped!" The employee then walks by Homer and tells him to "put that fool thing down", referring to Homer's fist. When Marge suggested Homer go to "Over-Feeders Anonymous", he was surprised to learn that the group believed that overweight people should be proud of who they are. Jonathan Tallon soon introduced himself to Homer who likened his name and appearance to "Grouper Tallon". When the group protested outside Forever 21 Waist, Tallon told Julio that his store was forcing unattainable body image on young people, calling an end to "thinsanity". He was later arrested. At another rally in Springfield Town Square, he stood up after getting off his mobility scooter. He recently appeared during Kent Brockman's report about Homer's court case determining that a dog's life is more valuable than a human's is. Kent asks Anger about his take on the case, and irritatingly exclaims that he's angrier than a beehive in a paint mixer, and that this is the craziest legal decision ever made outside of Arizona. He then madly asks what is next, including cats getting credit cards and letting a snail race in the Indy 500 (like that stupid movie Turbo according to him). But he angrily mentions that he tried to inhale nitrous oxide to get fast, but he ended up naked behind an appliance store, and finally loses it by shouting that they're lies. Mr. Burns then realized his ruthlessness would stay around forever in another person. Category:Adults Category:Fathers Category:Incomplete Category:Characters Category:Polish characters Category:Characters with unknown first names Category:Zzyzwicz Family Category:Recurring characters Category:Divorced characters Category:Male characters Category:American Characters Category:Citizens of Springfield Category:Seniors Category:Smokers Category:Kearney Zzyzwicz Category:Bald Characters Category:Polish Characters Category:Bullies Category:Ex-Husbands Category:Fat Characters Category:Das Bus survivors Category:The Simpsons characters